The Calming Sound of Wings
by Animalziz
Summary: Dean is having a nightmare, and Castiel tries to calm him down. [One-Shot. This is my second fanfic - yay! Please read! :D]


**A/N: **Yeah, I'm still relatively new (second fanfic ever! Woo!), but as a new member of the fandom, too, I just have these feels which I have to let out. Pardon any grammatical errors, it's all my fault, and if you'd point them out if you find any, I'd be very grateful. Please R&R, and thank you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is in no way, or form, mine. The only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

_The road was never-ending. It just kept going, and going, and going. He couldn't get away from there. The Impala was nowhere to be seen. He was running. Running away from it all, from everything. He couldn't help it. Something wanted him to stay, to forget about what lay before him, but he couldn't. He would let everyone down. His father, his brother, his mother. … Cas. No. Never! So he kept on running. The pain felt fresh, even though he knew it was old. The running made it worse. Whatever it was behind him was insistent. It came closer. It would catch him. He couldn't-_

Castiel stood at the end of the bed, looking down at the poor sight in front of him. Dean was writhing between his sheets, twisting and turning in his sleep. He looked so restless, so troubled. Castiel's heart ached at the picture it made. All these feelings were so new, and all because of Dean. He was the one who opened his mind and soul, the only one who could make him feel this way.

Dean let out a painful moan. Castiel stood as petrified by the sound. He couldn't just stand there, he needed to do something! Anything! As long as he didn't just stay there while Dean was hurting. Castiel looked around, hoping to see something, or some_one_, that could help. Sam was gone. Castiel wondered briefly where he could be, but then Dean uttered another suffering noise and all other thoughts flew straight out of Castiel's head.

As he slowly walked towards Dean, Castiel took of his trench coat. He was unsure of what he was going to do, and even more how Dean would react. When he came up next to the uneasy occupant of the bed, he came to a stop. A sudden inspiration hit him, and he draped the trench coat over Dean. The very moment the jacket lay upon him, Dean began to calm down, and he gripped the edge tightly with one hand, while his other started to reach out for something. Castiel was at a loss of action yet again, and did the only thing he could think of; he spread his wings. The swooshing sound seemed to deepen Dean's sleep, and his face lost its troubled look. A light smile settled on Castiel's lips, and he sat cautiously down beside Dean. The different pressure on the mattress seemed to awaken him, and his eyes fluttered slightly open. A sweet smile formed upon his lips, and green eyes met blue.

"I'd never thought I'd dream about your wings", Dean slurred sleepily, stretching out his searching hand towards a wing, and gently stroking it. Castiel let out a gasp, and Dean looked at him, seemingly asking if he did anything wrong.

"I'm just unused to touch. Go back to sleep", Castiel smiled calmly at him. That statement made Dean's smile grow even wider, and he began caressing the wing slowly. Castiel let out a content sigh, which caught Dean's attention, and he pulled lightly at the feathers, wanting Castiel to come closer. Obediently, Castiel lay down next to Dean on the bed, one wing tucked to his back, and the other still being petted by his companion. Dean chuckled, let go of the trench coat, and pulled Castiel in to a hug. Castiel stiffened because of the unexpected gesture, but relaxed soon enough and hugged him back. Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck, and breathed out, making Castiel shudder lightly in delight of the new feeling.

"Thank you for being here, Cas", Dean murmured against Castiel's skin. He sounded tired and relieved. "I had such a horrible dream."

"Do you … Would you like to talk about it?", Castiel asked, a slight hesitation in his voice.

"No. Just … stay with me?", Dean answered quietly, as if scared of his answer.

"Of course", Castiel said simply, hugging Dean a bit closer. Dean smiled, and stretched a bit to press a light kiss to Castiel's cheek.

"Thank you", he whispered before he curled up in the arms of his angel. He started to sink back into his dream world again, and right before he fell completely asleep he thought he felt Castiel putting his wing around them, as if to protect them from the outside world. Feeling safe for once, he didn't get trapped in his earlier haunted dream, but received one out of hope. He got a rested sleep this time.

Laying awake, Castiel kissed Dean lightly on the forehead, glad he could be of some use to his human. Pulling his wing closer around them, he lay there, never wanting to let go. He wondered what the dream had been about, but seeing as Dean now slept with a smile on his face, he decided it didn't matter, as long as Dean was happy. Cuddling him close, Castiel made up his mind about his feelings for Dean, even though he didn't quite understand them yet. All he knew was that he'd never leave him alone; he would protect him with his life. Always.


End file.
